Battle of the Houses
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: DH Slash! Professor McGonagall has organised a Battle of the Houses competition between the four Houses and everyone must compete. Disclaimer: P!NK Nobody Knows, Counting Crows Accidentally In Love. Please review and enjoy! :P


**Disclaimer: P!NK - Nobody Knows, and Counting Crows - Accidently in Love. I do not own Harry Potter (But I can dream...) and J.K.Rowling owns everything. Yup, that's right, **_**everything **_**(Oh, and by the way, the whole Ginny/Harry thing **_**never happened, **_**and Draco wasn't ordered to kill Dumbledore, and Snape didn't kill Dumbledore - some other Death Eater did but Harry still saw it happen. Draco wasn't a Death Eater and Severus is forever on the Light Side.**_**Aaaand, **_**one tiny bit of information that you need to know - **_**Harry Potter killed Tom Riddle in the Summer holidays **_**- Mwuahaha!). **

_Attention all Seventh Years:_

_On Valentine's Day, there will be a competition between Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The competition is called __Battle of the Houses __and to participate, all of your class mates need to join together to form a band. You will have Friday off your usual timetable for band meetings, practising, etc. Please inform your Head of House what song you are going to perform and who is playing what instrument. There will be a leader of the group who will make sure that everybody is practising, and not using valuable time to 'mess about'._

_The leaders for the Houses are as follows:_

_Gryffindor: Harry Potter_

_Hufflepuff: Susan Bones_

_Ravenclaw: Mandy Brocklehurst_

_Slytherin: Draco Malfoy_

_Good Luck,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

HPDMHPDM

"Quiet down! Now, two of the Houses have already sung, and now it's only Gryffindor and Slytherin to go! Which one shall go first? Let's see, shall we?"

Everybody watched as Colin Creevey waved his wand and a piece of paper slowly slid out of the tip.

"And, it's... GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd cheered and clapped as the Gryffindor's marched up onto the magnificent purple stage with a white star right plum in the center.

Harry walked up to the microphone while his other fellow class mates took their instruments and began tuning them.

"Hi everyone." Harry said into the microphone.

A chorus of "Hi"'s rang through the Great Hall.

"I'm doing the singing, Ron's playing the electric guitar, Hermione's playing the piano, Dean is playing Back-up Electric Guitar, Seamus is playing the drums, Neville's doing the Bass Guitar, and finally, Parvati and Lavender will be singing Back-up. My background will be of my memories that have stayed with me the longest. For the faint-hearted, I would advise you to not watch it.

"But, before we begin, I want to dedicate this to a special someone who has recently captured my heart. He doesn't know this, but I plan on telling him tonight."

Excited whispers flitted around the Seventh Years, gossiping over who it might be. Harry said a 'he' and it doesn't seem to be anyone in Gryffindor seeing as though, when he sings, he won't be facing any Gryffindor's. Everyone was wondering who Harry's 'he' could be.

Final checks were made to the Golden House's instruments then Harry nodded at Professor McGonagall to signal that they were ready. Slowly the lights dimmed until it was above each of the members of the band, and 3 large lights above each of the other Houses. Everyone's quiet now. Well, actually... not everybody...

HPDMHPDM

**Draco's POV**

Brilliant. I'm getting forced to watch my 3-year long crush go up on stage and perform by my best-friends. They know I like him -

"Draco!" Oh, spiffing. It's Pansy.

"What?" I reply.

"Did you just hear what he said?"

"Not really, I was too busy admiring his ar-"

"He's dedicating this song to a special someone. And guess what, Draco!"

She's practically squealing now.

"What?" Why can't I have my well deserved watch? After all, I _am _a Malfoy and -

"His special someone is a male!!" Pansy really did squeal this time.

A flicker of hope must of shown in my eyes because Blaise smirked at me.

"Oh, shutup!" I said, playfully slapping him over his head, then started watching Harry's group perform.

I saw Harry close his eyes the same time the film of Harry's life went by behind him.

The first piece of Harry's life came up was of when he was only 10 or 11. He was at a zoo, by the looks of things.

_"Nobody knows, nobody knows but me that I sometimes cry,"_

It fast-forwarded to where he was talking with the snake then this big fat boy came waddling over, punched Harry and made him hurtle to the ground. The big fat boy and his friend pressed their fat noses against the glass seperating the snake and the chubby boys. Then, all of a sudden, the glass dissapeared.

I understood. It was probablies Harry's magic by mistake.

_"If I could pretend that I'm asleep when my tears start to fall,_

_And I peek out from behind these walls,_

_I think nobody knows,"_

Now, it was a windy night, and all you could see is a dark house with it's windows dark. Then, a shadowy figure came out from the shadows and slowly made it's way to the house. It pointed it's wand at the door and the door gently swung open. There were some shouts, then a flash of green light. Suddenly there's a scream. More murmuring. Another flash of green light. Now there was an evil laughing come from the top-most window. A final flash of green light, but, the thing who had the evil cackle, yelled and screamed with pain. It flew out of the window and went out of sight.

This time, it got me puzzling. That was, until Pansy whispered, her voice thick with emotion, that it was the Downfall of Voldemort. Ah.

_"Nobody knows,_

_Nobody knows, no_

_Nobody likes, nobody likes to lose that inner voice,"_

Ah, I recognise this one. It must of been our First Year.

It shows Weasley getting walloped off his Knight on a chessboard and thus being knocked out. Fast-forwarded a bit. Granger explaining to Harry which potion to drink. More fast-forwarding. And there it was. Quirrel undoing his turban. When the turban fell, on the back of his head showed a face; Voldemort's face. Some people screamed quietly in the crowd. A struggle between Quirrel and Harry. Then Harry getting the Philosopher's Stone from the mirror. And then him passing out from grasping Quirrel's blistering face.

_"The one I used to hear before my life made a choice,_

_But I think nobody knows, nobody knows,"_

I forget about the presentation on Harry's life and look at him. And then go hot-under-the-collar. Uh-oh. He's looking straight at me. Nobody else notices, as they're watching the presentation. I gulp and focus my attention on Harry's life.

_"Baby oh this secret's safe with me,_

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be,"_

It's Second Year now. This must be the Chamber of Secrets bit. It shows Harry getting attacked by the Basilisk. I turn my attention elsewhere. Damn. I'm looking at Harry and he's still singing to me. I can see the lust in his eyes. Argh!

"Shh..." Whispered Pansy. Damn. Must of let the 'Argh' out by mistake.

_"And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone,_

_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown,_

_And I've lost my way back home,_

_I think nobody knows no,_

_Nobody knows,"_

Now it's jumped to Third Year. They've... They've got a timeturner... Ohh, that explains how Granger got to all of her classes at once that year. They've gone back in time. It shows them hiding while their past selves are in Hagrid's Hut. And there's that stupid Hippogriff that slashed my arm. Soon after, their past selves leave Hagrid's and throw on Harry's invisability cloak. A rat appears and Weasley appears from nowhere and sprints after it. Harry and Granger throw off the invisability cloak. They're right next to the Whomping Willow. Then, a big, black dog jumps onto Harry's chest, then bounds off to Weasley, bites onto him and pulls him into the Willow's depths. You can hear a crack as Weasley's leg snaps. Fast-forwarded a bit. Now it's Lupin. He's... Oh, My, Gods! It's the full moon! My poor Harry!! I can't watch. I'll watch Harry sing instead.

_"Nobody cares, it's win or lose, not how you play the game,_

_And the road to darkness has a way of always knowing my name,_

_But I think nobody knows,_

_Nobody knows,_

_No, no, no, no,"_

Fourth Year. It's the Triwizard tasks. I _definately _don't want to watch this. Thankfully it's just glimpses. Now it shows when Harry and Diggory take the Triwizard cup together. I'm watching now. Everything happens so fast. Diggory's dead. A bone floating and drops into a big cauldron. Pettigrew cutting his arm off. Then the rat crawls over to Harry and cuts his skin. Then, Voldemort rises out of the cauldron when Pettigrew adds Harry's blood. This time, all the girls screamed. Fast-forwarded a bit. It stops at where Harry and Voldemort's wands connect and then people begin shooting out of Voldemort's wand. I realise it's Harry's parents. I feel my eyes welling up with tears. I bow my head until my eyes have calmed down. Now, I'm looking at Harry again. He looks considerably better now without them glasses he used to wear.

_"Baby oh this secret's safe with me,_

_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be,_

_And baby, don't it feel like I'm all alone,_

_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown,_

_And I've lost my way back home,_

_And I know nobody knows,_

_No no no no no no no,"_

Fifth Year. Voldemort at the Ministry. Sirius Black falling through this horrid cloth thing. Then there's Harry, with pain in his heart, screaming for Black to come back through the cloth.

_"Tomorrow I'll be there my friend,_

_I'll wake up and start all over again,_

_When everybody else is gone,_

_No no no,"_

Oh, no. Sixth Year. Everybody gasps in the hall at what they see. They see some fat bloke forcing himself on poor Harry, and rapes him. I quickly close my eyes.

"It's his Uncle." Pansy whispers to me. I nod my head to show that I heard her.

When I next open them, I can see Dumbledore and a Death Eater at the top of the tower where Dumbledore got killed. The Death Eater quickly casts the deadly curse and hurries down the stairs. Then all of a sudden, Harry jumps out from behind his invisability cloak and sprints off after him, firing hexes and curses at him. Then it's Dumbledore's funeral. I look at Harry again. He is still looking at me. I love how he looks at me. Those hypnotising green eyes...

_"Nobody knows, nobody knows the rhythm of my heart,_

_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark,_

_And the world is asleep,_

_And I think nobody knows,_

_Nobody knows,_

_Nobody knows but me,_

_Me."_

It now shows Harry pointing his wand at Voldemort. Poor Harry... I look deep into Harry's eyes and ignore everthing else but his voice and his eyes.

The last note finishes, and everybody started clapping, and wiping their tears away from their eyes. I see Pansy. She's bawling quietly. Harry speaks up and immediately, everybody goes quiet.

"The special someone will probablies know who they are now, since I've been staring at him throughout this whole song."

Everyone looks towards the Slytherins who look at me. Uh-oh... I don't need this type of spotlight! I don-

"Draco: you are my special someone. I love you." He says clearly.

Okay, everybody is now gawping at me. And I'm gawping at Harry. I must look stupid; jaw practically on the floor, my eyes wide and full of emotion - so unlike what I'm usually like.

The noise level creeps back up again. I see Harry and his (now grinning) band head off the stage. I see Granger hug Harry. She's looking over my way. I'm still gawping. Gods!! I can't believe this! Oh, My, Gods!

Pansy gently gets me up and steers me towards the stage. I come back to my senses.

"Pansy, what the_ heck _are you doing?" I hiss at her.

"It's our go now!" Was her reply.

Oh, yeah. I momentarily forgot about that.

HPDMHPDM

"I dedicate this to my very special someone, someone called Harry," I say into the microphone.

Everyone whispers again.

"A_ very _special someone, who, I have loved for 3 years."

I look at Harry. Ha! It's his turn to look gormless. Right, on with the song...

_"__So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it _

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love.

_Oh,  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love _

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Oh,

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love

_Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love _

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love"

All the way through the song I have been watching Harry. He is just _so _beautiful.

HPDMHPDM

"Draco."

I turn around from the refreshment table and see Harry.

"Hey, Harry."

"Say, do you wanna, maybes, meet me up at the Room of Requirement after this party?"

Oooooooh, breathe, Draco, breath!!

"Yeah, sure."

"See you there then."

I nod then wait for him to go to his waiting friends. A blush creeps onto his face, then his lips quickly brush against mine. I close my eyes, and let him invade my mouth. I open my eyes when he leaves my mouth.

"See you tonight, Draco."

"See you, Harry."

I watch him go back to his friends who begin talking to him straight away. They keep glancing over at me with smiles on their faces.

Blaise and Pansy come over.

"What did Harry want to say?" Pansy asked me.

"More like he wanted a snog." Blaise butted in.

I cuff him over the head, then reply.

"I'm meeting him after this party."

"Oh, Draco!!" Pansy comes flying at me and hugs me.

"Pansy! Get off please! There's such thing as 'air' you know! The majority of people need it to be alive!"

She lets go and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Your first love, eh?" Blaise asks.

"Yeah. My first love."

"Lucky you." Blaise and Pansy say together.

Lucky me indeed. I look over at Harry. When our eyes meet, he winks, and then engages in talking to a grinning Granger who spotted Harry do that.

I think I'm going to be around a _lot _more Gryffindors this year.

**FIN **


End file.
